


Bésame mucho. Semana RadioDust Hispana.

by MissDeadOff



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Fluff, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Semana RadioDust Hispana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeadOff/pseuds/MissDeadOff
Summary: “Bésame, bésame mucho. Como si fuera esta noche la última vez. Bésame, bésame mucho. Que tengo miedo a tenerte y perderte después”.Semana RadioDust Hispana.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Sopa de pollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día uno del reto: AU humanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se sitúa en la modernidad, nuestros tiempos.  
> Recomiendo discreción a la hora de leer.

Las noches en Nueva Orleans son, a diferencia de lo que uno pensaría, en su mayoría muy vivas. Todavía tienes a gente paseando por las calles, hay bares abiertos, y drogas moviéndose entre la oscuridad de los callejones. El barrio francés era famoso en ese ámbito. Bajo la luz del día vive en su fachada de “lugar tranquilo”, lleno de músicos en cada esquina, derrochando alegría. Y al llegar el crepúsculo, transmuta. La calle ya no es amigable, la gente no viste en alegría, caminar en solitario no es una buena opción si no se tiene un grupo donde estar. El barrio francés puede ser muchas cosas, pero jamás un lugar tranquilo, hay movimiento a todas horas, en todas partes. Al alba son turistas y curiosos, al anochecer la cuna de ladrones y perturbados.

Un vagando ya de edad se arrastra por el suelo, buscando una posición para dormir. Aquella noche parece más gélidas que las anteriores. El frío cala profundo, y los abrigos sobre él no son suficiente para contener el calor. La gente que pasa lo ve de reojo, algunos ignoran su existencia, otros lo ven con asco por las perchas que carga consigo, mugrientas. A veces alguien se detiene por pena, y solo eso, luego siguen su camino. Es esa clase de persona olvidable, vista por unos segundos para luego quedar en el vacío de lo inexistente, donde las preguntas como “¿estabas ahí?” se dan en abundancia. Una persona desechable. Una persona poco importante, siendo su muerte un sinónimo de insignificancia.

Por las fosas nasales del indigente el vaho es expulsado. La temperatura debe ser de unos dos grados, o menos. Tiembla, tratando de conseguir algo de calor en medio de la niebla y el frío. Hoy es una noche espesa. La luz de los focos es lo único visible entre la blancura, al igual que algunas sombras merodeando a su alrededor, de gente borracha o drogada, o delincuentes. Da igual, el barrio francés el así, lleno de gente rara con dobles intenciones, lleno de leyendas. Es mala idea dormir en este callejón, desprotegido, a la vista. Y está tan cansado a la vez, que termina cediendo a sus piernas adoloridas.

Un grupo de muchachos pasa a un lado, normal. Detrás de ellos les sigue un hombre de buen vestir, manos en la espalda, con mirada centrada en el montón de jóvenes. No presta atención a lo siguiente, no hace falta. Escudriña el suelo con sus manos, busca con el tacto un sitio confortable donde pueda recostarse. Mira en la dirección que se fueron los muchachos, y salta al ver parado a ese hombre a metros de su posición, volteando la cabeza en su dirección, viéndolo fijo. Tiene una sonrisa muy grande, una que lograría perturbar a cualquiera incluso en pleno día. Por ese motivo deja de mirarlo, y continua con lo suyo. Queda recostado en el suelo, dándole la espalda a la calle, y, por ende, al hombre de sonrisa.

Cierra los ojos, comienza a dormir, aunque puede seguir escuchando. Los pasos continúan a sus espaldas; gente corre, hay risas, murmullos. El frío aturde su cuerpo. No siente los dedos, sigue temblando, respira más lento. Y aun así escucha lo que ocurre a sus alrededores, por si algo llega a pasar. Escucha pasos resonando por la calle, detrás suyo, y no le habrían importado de no ser porque se detuvo al estar en frente de él. Siente miedo. Abre los ojos e intenta ponerse de pie para encararlo, siendo tomado por la ropa y obligado a ponerse de pie. La palma de una mano le cubre el rostro, e impacta contra una muralla cercana. Uno, dos, tres golpes fueron necesarios para perder el conocimiento.

Al despertar no encontró la calle. Un lugar mucho más lúgubre se expuso frente a sus ojos, lleno de oscuridad a sus alrededores, solo teniendo una bombilla para iluminar la habitación. Está atado de pies y manos, tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose, con su cabeza palpitando en dolor. Es ahí cuando el anfitrión aparece, portando una sonrisa gigante, aunque sus ojos denotan demencia. Verlo ahí parado, portando en una de sus manos un cuchillo, fue suficiente estimulo para gritar por ayuda. Patalea, trata de escapar, llora por clemencia. El otro solo ríe al verlo sufrir, y ni siquiera han comenzado, todavía.

—Es inútil gritar —habla. Hay tranquilidad en su voz, casi sonando cantarina. Lleno de gracia—. No le importas a nadie.

Detiene los movimientos del vagabundo poniendo un pie encima de su pecho, presionando. Cuando lo ve quejarse de dolor se detiene, ya sin poder contener más sus deseos. Queda de rodillas en el suelo, viendo con ojos maníacos el cuchillo en sus manos. Lo clavó en el pecho del indigente, girando, mas no pudiendo conseguir moverlo donde quería. Tuvo que utilizar las dos manos, jalar hacia abajo, y ver el arte de la espontaneidad hacer su trabajo. El cuerpo del vagabundo convulsiona bajo suyo, gorgoteando sangre por la boca, los ojos en blanco, sin poder gritar más. Sonrió más al verlo al filo de la muerte. Bajó los ojos hasta el cuchillo, donde las vísceras salen del cuerpo, todavía cálidas. Y las empezó a arrancar, desesperado por sentirlas en sus manos.

Segundos más tarde el indigente ya no se movía. La sangre en su garganta debió ahogarlo, o el dolor de estar perdiendo los órganos fue lo que acabó con su vida. De cualquier forma, está muerto, y nadie lo extrañaría. Esbozó una mueca de insatisfacción, ¿tan pronto dejó de respirar?, si la diversión recién empezaba. Arrancó los riñones sin demasiado esfuerzo. Pudo notar un movimiento involuntario del vagabundo; al parecer las sorpresas no terminaban. Seguía, de algún modo, vivo. Vivo y lagrimeando. Rió desquiciado, verlos revolcarse siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, ver el instinto de supervivencia del ser humano era gracioso. Retiró el cuchillo del cuerpo, volviendo a clavarlo, esta vez en la cabeza. Ya no se movió. Siguió clavando en el mismo lugar; el cerebro se convirtió en una masa sobresaliente de la cabeza, los ojos perdieron el líquido, los oídos sangraban. Nunca se cansaría de verlos así, de verlos morir.

Terminó agotado luego de estar minutos enteros reiterando la misma acción. Dejó el cuchillo a un lado, y esta vez fijó su atención en los órganos todavía calientes, todavía sangrientos y vivos. Palparlos fue un deleite, degustarlos lo sería aún más. Había tanta variedad, nunca puede decidir qué comer primero. Decide irse por el páncreas. Lo tiene entre sus manos, lo ve, y su rostro se vuelve en la más triste decepción, recordando experiencias pasadas. Por eso nunca fue de su agrado cazar a los más desdichados, porque siempre presentaban algún problema cuando se revisaba su interior. Este mendigo no era la excepción, tenía cáncer en el páncreas, y eso ya hace que todo el resto de órganos se vaya a la basura.

—Que desperdicio.

Dejó caer el páncreas al suelo, decepcionado. Quedaría con hambre de carne humana esa noche.

La puerta del sótano se abre. Un hombre rubio baja las escaleras hasta llegar al último escalón, donde aprecia el desastre ocurrido. Ve un cadáver, órganos por todas partes, y a su pareja en medio. Alza una ceja, confundido; por lo general su novio no espera demasiado para comerse a sus víctimas, de hecho, algunas veces cuando su hambre es demasiada, los come vivos. Quedó detrás de él, apoyando el mentón sobre la cabeza del más pequeño, somnoliento.

—¿Lo vas a comer o no?, porque me está poniendo nervioso verlo ahí. ¿Te imaginas se levanta?

—Dudo mucho que se levante —ambos rieron. Era imposible, está hecho una papilla, ensuciando el pulcro suelo del sótano—. No podré hacer la cena que te prometí, tiene cáncer, y sabes que no como basura.

—Entiendo —en serio comenzaba a ponerle nervioso ver a ese sujeto ahí, muerto, incluso sabiendo que ahora solo es una mancha fea en el piso. Las películas de terror de la noche anterior le hicieron muy mal, lo volvieron paranoico—. Alastor, ¿lo vas a tirar al río?

—Angel, querido, eso no se pregunta —rió al ver su cara avergonzada. Se le hacía tierno que preguntara tantas cosas, sabiendo la respuesta casi la mayoría de veces. Curioso incurable—. Los caimanes también tienen derecho a comer, ¿no crees?

—Pobres caimanes. ¿No les dará cáncer después? —Angel escuchó una risa estridente proviniendo de Alastor, y también se le unió después de pensarlo un poco. Era una tontería muy graciosa—. ¡Te estoy hablando en serio!

—Querido Angel, ¡siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa!, en serio eres una caja de sorpresas.

—Adulador —al decirlo, tiene las mejillas un poco rojas. Alastor siendo tan caballeroso, incluso en las situaciones más dementes—. ¿Vamos a infectar a los caimanes con cáncer?

—Comprobémoslo.

—¡Genial!, pero no ahora, tengo hambre. Hace un rato está lista la cena, y si oigo una queja tuya te dejo aquí encerrado.

—Qué es.

—Sopa de pollo.

Estuvo a segundos de quejarse, y por suerte, supo morderse la lengua a tiempo. Anthony era capaz de dejarlo en el sótano si se le ocurría abrir la boca en este momento. No es que dudara de sus cualidades culinarias, para nada. El problema es la sopa de pollo en sí, no termina de gustarle, y odia comerla para cenar. Sí, Anthony le está pegando alguna de sus mañas, como hacer berrinches.

—Bien. Después de la cena tiramos el cuerpo al río.

—Y te quedas conmigo esperando a los caimanes.

Siguieron riendo. Entrelazaron sus dedos, conversando de otros temas, al mismo tiempo subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

**Día uno completado.**


	2. Amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día dos del reto: Espectáculo.  
> AU, no sé cómo llamarlo.

La mano dañada tiembla y se torna fría, insensible al tacto. La otra sostiene el cuchillo con el que ha hecho la incisión, manchado con sus fluidos. No duele, no tanto para el tormento por el que está pasando. El corte en su muñeca se unía a la colección de otros tantos, dando por finalizado su día lleno de penurias, lleno de arrepentimientos. Arrinconado, gime de dolor, apretando la mandíbula callando cualquier llanto en su boca. Cierra los ojos. Arde como el infierno, resultó ser una herida profunda. Siente la sangre escurrir por su muñeca, a paso lento, llegando hasta sus dedos en las tiras de líquido perdido. El cuchillo cae a un lado, produce un sonido metálico en la habitación, y luego vuelve a sumergirse en el silencio absoluto de la soledad.

Soledad, odia esa palabra, pero así es su vida ahora mismo. Está solo. Extraña ser recibido por el abrazo cariñoso de su melliza, o el regaño de su hermano mayor, porque incluso siendo un dolor de cabeza constante, sentía gran admiración hacia él. A pesar de ser tan diferentes uno del otro, a pesar de la muerte de ambos padres, seguían siendo unidos. Ellos contra el mundo y sus adversidades.

Ahora la vida se tiñe de amargura frente a sus ojos. Tiene las habitaciones de ellos, con sus ropas y pertenencias, más ellos dejaron de estar para él. No hay abrazos al llegar, tampoco regaños, ni cena juntos; vacío. Un vacío incapaz de llenarse. La única familia restante dejó este plano de la existencia. Se los arrebataron de sus manos y no pudo mantenerlos consigo, tuvo que verlos morir. Molly y Niss intercambiaron sus vidas por la suya, y es injusto. ¿Qué sentido tenía dejarlo respirar?, si ellos eran su mundo entero, el propósito de seguir despertando. ¿Por qué?, sus vidas eran mucho más valiosas que la suya. Los asesinaron por su culpa, él era quien debería estar bajo tierra pudriéndose y siendo comida de gusanos.

Nunca pensó ver este día. Nunca debió confiar en la palabra de Valentino, fue un idiota al caer en falsas promesas del hombre más influyente en toda la ciudad, el más millonario, y el más desgraciado a la vez. Pero, claro, ¿cómo saberlo?, si tenía diecisiete años cuando tomó la decisión de ser parte de él, parte de su imperio, su diamante en bruto. Guiado por su llama juvenil, creyó así poder aportar algo a su familia, a no ser el inútil del hogar, y terminó arruinándole la vida a sus hermanos. Está maldito.

Valentino entendía a la perfección la magia de los tratos, sabía qué palabra decir, cómo actuar, y hasta los más listos caerían en sus redes como simples moscas. Era la mente más ingeniosa y retorcida que haya conocido, y tuvo la mala idea de hacer un trato con él, intentar darle la vuelta. Él, Anthony Martin, tratando de estafar a un estafador, ¡menuda tontería!, que pensamiento tan infantil. Aspiró en grande, y terminó siendo un esclavo más de su imperio de corrupción. Terminó hundido en el fondo del océano, ahogado. Y cuando tuvo la idea de pedirle favores, fue cuando comprobó que el océano podía llegar a ser más profundo.

Los tratos no apelaban a las emociones. Negocios son negocios, y si no cumples tu parte, se saldan con sangre. Si se piensa bien, era justo; quedaron a mano. Anthony se liberó, y Valentino obtuvo su paga.

_“Los maté. Yo los maté. Es mi culpa”._

La muñeca dejó de sangrar hace un rato, y ahora su mano se sentía entumecida. Abrió los ojos, medio cansado, con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Acabó dormido sin querer en la esquina de la habitación, aunque daba igual. Movió los ojos hasta la muñeca herida, y la ve con disgusto; es asquerosa, grotesca, digna de alguien destrozado como él, digna de alguien tan herido. Desea morir, y cuando lo piensa, sus pensamientos le gritan que se detenga, al mismo tiempo hierve en rabia, y en venganza. No puede irse del mundo todavía, hay un último deseo que necesita cumplir, pero, ¿cómo?, es solo una persona, y Valentino es la ciudad entera. Si pone un pie en sus dominios está muerto, sería una mancha roja en el suelo; un simple trapo de carne, huesos y órganos en medio de alguna avenida.

Decidir. Morir ahora, o morir a manos de Valentino. ¿Cuál es menos deshonrosa?

Sus aturdidos sentidos reaccionan cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre, y el instinto guía sus movimientos. Una sombra se asoma por la puerta, humano, o eso alcanza a apreciar. Segundos más tarde, un cuchillo se clava en la madera con una precisión mortal, y, sin embargo, dándole a la nada. ¿Una alucinación?, no, algo diferente.

Las luces se encendieron de golpe, y queda cegado. Tarda algunos segundos en acostumbrarse. Cuando recupera la visión, una criatura humanoide está erguida frente a él, sonriente, observando divertida su descompuesto estado. El aire se va de sus pulmones. Esa cosa no es un humano. Sintió miedo.

—¿Qué carajo eres? —escupió las palabras. Y más que molestarlo, solo causó risas de su parte.

—No soy de este plano, eso es seguro. Soy más bien del plano infernal, una criatura del averno. Demonio, para hacerlo más fácil. —las palabras no son muy audibles, su voz posee una estática haciéndola difícil de comprender. —Me llamo Alastor. Es un placer poder conocerte al fin, Anthony.

—Vete a la mierda. —no tuvo ni una pizca de miedo al hablar, aunque por dentro está asustado como nunca antes. Un demonio, un ser del infierno frente suyo, charlando con un humano moribundo.

— _Oh,_ ¿por qué tan molesto, querido amigo?, ¡deberías alegrarte de mi visita! —Anthony alzó una ceja, sin perder de vista a la criatura, que ahora se pasea por la habitación, hablando como si todo esto no fuera más que una comedia. Un simple espectáculo. —Sabía que serías un buen candidato para mi entretenimiento. Estuve mucho tiempo esperando por un alma así, tan arruinada, ¡y te encontré a ti en el momento adecuado!

—Ve al grano, jodida radio de mierda.

—Que impaciente. —detuvo su andar un momento, y sus palabras se escucharon molestas. Para ser un demonio, se ofendía muy fácil. —¡En fin!, el punto es este —su actitud risueña volvió a él, y bastó solo un parpadeo para tenerlo enfrente de nuevo, con su mano extendida en su dirección—, ¿te gustaría tener un amigo?

—¿Es una broma? —el demonio no cambia su expresión. No es una broma, habla en serio. —No quiero ser tu amigo. No me sirves de nada.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?, ¿de verdad no te sirvo?, ¿ni siquiera para ver a tus hermanos?

La sola mención de ellos hizo su corazón encogerse. Anthony abre los ojos tanto como los parpados se lo permiten. La garganta se vuelve un nudo, los ojos se humedecen. ¿Podía ser posible algo así?, no. Está jugando.

—Desgraciado. —por su sangre fluye la ira. Este demonio de mierda no lo haría caer en sus trucos. —Es mentira.

—No soy esa clase de demonio, Anthony. Soy honesto y siempre cumplo mis promesas, esta no sería la excepción. Tus hermanos están en el Infierno, verlos sería una tarea sencilla para mí.

—¿Molly está en el Infierno? —esa palabra no cuadra con la dulce imagen de su melliza, siempre atenta a su estado de salud, siempre cariñosa con todos. No es posible que terminara así.

— _Ah,_ la dulce Molly. Demasiado buena para estar en el Infierno, demasiados pecados para ascender al Cielo. La respuesta es sí, está allá abajo. ¡Qué ironía! —tuvo el atrevimiento de reírse en su cara. Anthony ardió enfurecido, pero no tenía las fuerzas para pararse y cerrarle la boca a la criatura. Alastor sonrió complacido al ver su reacción. —Molly no te contó algunas cosas.

—¡Cállate! —y la fastidiosa voz radiofónica volvió a reír. Anthony se volvió un torbellino de emociones, había rabia, tristeza, traición. Nunca vio la posibilidad de que Molly pudiera cometer algún acto cruel, así como él, o su hermano mayor. Ella no sería capaz de portar una pistola, mucho menos acabar con la vida de otro ser humano, o eso creía hasta hace minutos atrás. —Qué quieres de mí, demonio de mierda. —habló agotado, secando unas lágrimas.

—Quiero ser tu amigo. —la criatura lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, y con sus garras frías rozó la piel del brazo herido del humano. En segundos ya no quedó carne expuesta ni sangre en su mano, solo una amarga cicatriz decorando, así como otras tantas. Anthony no se impresionó. —Eres una agradable fuente de diversión, y quiero ser parte de ella. Te ayudaré en todos y cada uno de tus más bajos deseos, a cambio de algo muy pequeño, ¡un detalle insignificante si lo piensas bien!

—¿Y eso es?

—Tu alma.

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones. ¿Valía la pena?

—¿Y si me niego?, ¿vas a matarme?

—¡Para nada!, no hay nada de divertido en matarte, prefiero seguir siendo un espectador de tu miserable vida. —Alastor lo hizo girar sobre su propio eje, como un baile improvisado, y al final cayendo en sus brazos. —¡Será muy divertido verte agonizar por el resto de años que te quedan!, hasta el día en que decidas morir de sobredosis. Será todo un espectáculo.

Anthony lo pensó, en serio lo pensó. Todavía tiene dudas con respecto a tantas cosas, pero ahora mismo no piensa cuestionárselas demasiado. Se dejó seducir por las palabras del demonio, cayendo redondito en su juego, y estaba dispuesto a participar si obtenía aquello que tanto prometía. Si acepta ahora, tiene la posibilidad de vengar a sus hermanos, hacer la vida de Valentino un infierno personal, un infierno hecho a su medida con las peores torturas imaginables. Y si decide quedarse de brazos cruzados, la vida seguiría su curso, y quiere evitarlo a toda costa. La idea de convertirse en una perturbación para el resto suena atractiva. Por fin se invertirían los papeles. Ahora él puede ser quien destruye vidas enteras por diversión, porque así lo quiso. Valentino sabría lo que se siente ser vulnerable.

Ya no quedan dudas.

—Está bien. —Alastor lo puso de pie y volvió a extender su mano, ansioso. —Me ayudarás, y cuando termine con lo mío quiero ver a mis hermanos. Solo así te daré mi alma.

—Acepto tus condiciones, Anthony. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Trato.

Se dieron la mano.

Toda la habitación se iluminó en un brillante verde por segundos. Anthony chilló de dolor, era como haberse quemado. Luego la oscuridad volvió a consumirlo, y no hubo rastro del demonio por ningún lado. Fue entonces cuando revisó a sus espaldas, y en la pared quedó grabada una frase, hecha con las garras de algún animal. Tembló de nervios, ¿está haciendo lo correcto?

_“Me voy a divertir mucho contigo”._


	3. Por un meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día tres: Memes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza.

Los días malos son inevitables, es un hecho, pero hoy el destino —o Dios— se ensañó con él.

La mañana dio inicio con el pie izquierdo. Tanto el despertador de Anthony como el de su compañero de cuarto, decidieron irse de vacaciones al trópico, y eso significó una cosa, llegar tarde al primer bloque de clases. Cuando la somnolencia del rubio se disipó, y abrió los ojos, pegó el grito de su vida; tal alarido de seguro fue escuchado por el campus entero, y más de alguna ave terminó espantada. Su amigo de cuarto saltó de la cama cual gato, con un infarto en proceso, o tal vez, un coma de por vida. Refunfuñó, sin comprender el escándalo de Anthony, y al ver la hora, los planetas se alinearon. Le siguió el grito al rubio por bastante rato, hasta quedar sin aire para continuar. Luego se miraron, y la batalla campal dio inicio.

—¡Baxter, hijo de puta!, ¿¡qué pasó con tu maldita alarma, enano de mierda!?

—¿¡Por qué me hechas la culpa, afeminado!?, ¡tu jodido despertador tampoco sonó, imbécil!

—¡Eres hombre muerto!, ¡nunca más te recomendaré una película!

—¿¡Esas tenemos!?, ¡entonces te quitaré mis videojuegos!

Entre gritos se vistieron, a veces lanzándose zapatos, objetos, almohadas; en fin, lo que tuvieran a mano. La misma historia ocurrió en el pasillo; bomba tras bomba, insulto tras insulto, sacaron a relucir lo peor de cada uno, sin importarles la presencia de los demás estudiantes de las facultades. Se sabía que ambos hombres eran proyectiles de alto calibre, desde el primer momento lo sacaron a relucir, y por razones muy distintas; Baxter se estresa muy fácil, sobre todo si tocan sus cosas sin su permiso, y esa cualidad lo ha metido en muchos problemas. Anthony era diferente; su poca paciencia y recurrentes ganas de divertirse lo volvían un peligro público, sobre todo si con "diversión" se refería a causar desastres. Por eso mismo, la universidad entera se hizo a un lado al verlos tan enfrascados en su pelea.

Una vez sus caminos tomaron rumbos contrarios, continuaron gritándose a la distancia, hasta dejar de oírse debido a la lejanía. Estaban hechos una furia, lanzando chispas por los ojos, y si tenías la mala suerte de cruzarte en su camino, acabarías estampado contra la pared. Algo así le pasó a una jovencilla de primer año, casi es metida a la basura por irrumpir en la caminata de Baxter. Lo mejor para los estudiantes era callarse y agachar la vista al verlos pasar, sino, lo más probable sería acabar muerto, o con una buena golpiza.

Para Baxter, llegar a la facultad de Ciencias fue veloz, se encontraba unos cuantos metros cerca de donde alojaba. Anthony era otra historia, Artes era casi al inicio del campus, y en cierto momento tuvo que ponerse a correr si quería llegar. Y al llegar a destino, sus respectivos maestros les impidieron el paso, como era de esperarse. Ni las súplicas los hicieron cambiar de parecer, mucho menos ponerse de rodillas en el suelo. Un rotundo "no" llegó a sus oídos, y les cerraron la puerta en la cara para continuar con lo suyo. Acababan de quedar en un limbo, entre la vida y la muerte, entre seguir insistiendo en ingresar o pirarse de ahí. Anthony escogió la segunda opción, yendo al comedor común a pasar la hora, mientras Baxter seguía fuera del salón, esperando paciente —una vil mentira, tenía ganas de pegarse cabezazos contra la pared—.

El rubio se sumió en una desesperación terrible, una ansiedad que destroza su sistema nervioso, estrés fluyendo que no sentía desde la secundaria. ¡Era el colmo!, maldito despertador, y maldito Baxter por distraerlo con su palabrería a altas horas de la noche. Se suponía que ayer sería un día productivo, estudiaría Historia del Arte y se pondría al corriente de sus tareas, pero no, su querido amigo decidió distraerlo con una nueva serie que encontró, y ambos se viciaron hasta el punto de terminar la primera temporada de un tirón. Ahora regresó al inicio del problema, de nuevo está atrasado, perdido en cuanto al contenido de la materia. Odia a Baxter, odia compartir habitación con él, ¡es una maldita distracción!

El receso llega. Los estudiantes se reúnen con sus grupos de amigos. Algunos charlando, otros comiendo un pequeño tentempié, y otros sufriendo en silencio, estudiando a último minuto para un examen. Hasta ahí, la jornada de mala suerte parecía querer mejorar para ambos hombres, de hecho, esos pequeños minutos fueron los más tranquilos. Anthony divisó con la mirada a su amigo-enemigo, quien se dirigió hasta él, con cara de querer morirse. El pequeño traía consigo dos sándwich y dos jugos, que compartió con su compañero una vez llegó a su lado. Se miraron, y, al parecer, sus mentes se conectaron.

—¿Tregua? —Anthony le extendió la mano al más bajo, quien aceptó, resignado.

—Tregua. —Baxter siguió masticando su sándwich, y a kilómetros podía verse lo afligido de su estado. Mordía con pocas ganas, con la vista baja. Anthony no era muy unido a él, pero de igual forma, se preocupó por la salud mental del chico.

—¿Cómo te fue en el laboratorio? —una pregunta sutil para romper el hielo. Baxter bufó, frustrado.

—Terrible. —tragó la porción de su sándwich, y lo dejó hasta ahí, ya sin ganas de seguir comiendo. —Cuando intenté entrar, la maestra me lanzó lejía.

—Carajo, ¿te tocó con Velvet?, ¿la loca?

—Sí, ella. —el hombre de baja estatura bufó, frustrado. —No entiendo cómo es que sigue aquí, si ha intentado intoxicarnos "sin querer". _Ugh_ , soporto a esa desgraciada. ¡Le rogué, hice de todo, estuve afuera esperando!, ¿y qué crees?, la hija de puta no me dejó entrar.

Anthony estalló en carcajadas, casi llegando a llorar de la risa. Baxter tenía el semblante molesto, pero la risa del otro era demasiado contagiosa, y acabó carcajeando también. Algunos estudiantes voltearon a verlos, como si fueron unos locos de remate. En eso, el rubio se detuvo en seco, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Una muy desquiciada. —¡Enano, se me ocurrió una idea!

—¿Incluye a la hija de puta?

—Obvio. —pero la campanilla no le dejó terminar. Hora de continuar con las clases. —Más tarde te la explico.

Se despidieron sin ocasionar un apocalipsis en el comedor. Iban de mejor ánimo a enfrentar las materias, pero el día todavía no acababa, y continuó igual de abominable. El destino, el universo, Dios, todos se confabularon para hacer fracasar a Anthony en sus clases; en Improvisación se quedó en blanco, ¡él!, ¡un ser que derrocha creatividad, se volvió igual de mediocre que una piedra!, y ninguno en el salón pudo creerlo. Teoría del ballet fue otro caso perdido, terminó cayendo al dar el primer giro, y ya después ni siquiera se esforzó en intentarlo. Es irrelevante mencionar lo demás, solo se necesita decir una cosa: de mal en peor.

Ya al terminar la jornada no pudo más. Llegó a su cuarto arrastrando los pies una vez completó las asignaturas. Quedó tirado sobre la cama como un saco de papas, deseando dejar de existir por un momento, o quizás, acabar fusionado con el universo. La melancolía llenó su torrente sanguíneo, el estrés, la carga de un día infernal, el sentimiento de ineptitud, se unieron en una amalgama que infectó su cabeza con pensamientos destructivos. Hoy las cosas lo sobrepasaron, y nunca pudo encontrar la manera de poder arreglarlo, de poder controlarlo.

Desvía sus ojos hacia el condenado celular, muy cerca de lanzarlo lejos, hacerlo añicos en el suelo, o tirárselo a alguien en la cara. Verlo ahí, tan tranquilo, lo enfurece. Y para empeorarlo, un mensaje llega a su buzón de notificaciones. —Teléfono de mierda. —de mala gana revisó.

La expresión de su rostro cambió en segundos, y ahora sonreía como un total bobo a la pantalla. Era su pareja, Alastor, quien debe estar preocupado de no haberlo visto en ninguna parte de la universidad. Anthony se sintió mal consigo mismo, lo olvidó por completo, se suponía que hoy almorzarían juntos y darían un paseo por el campus. Que idiota. De seguro el mensaje estaría repleto de insultos, o quizás, decidió no continuar con la relación.

Abrió el mensaje, y estalló en carcajadas.

¿Desde cuándo Alastor conoce al simpático perro _Cheems_?, ¡es una locura!

A los pocos minutos, tuvo una llamada entrante, Alastor. Contestó enseguida.

—¿Seguro eres tú? —escucha su risa desde el otro lado, y casi pudo ver la habitación entera de rosa.

— _Soy yo, en carne y hueso. La imagen no me causó gracia, pero supuse que la necesitarías._

—Gracias. —Anthony quiso llorar. En serio ese ridículo meme cambió su estado emocional, ya no quedan pizcas de pena en su cabeza. —¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? —pensó en recibir una respuesta muy romántica de su parte, alguna propuesta, una cita. Lo único que recibió, fue la llamada dando por finalizada. —¿Qué carajo?, ¡mierda!

Llamaron a la puerta, el maldito Baxter de seguro. Abrió, y encontró a su pareja esperándolo con una pequeña cajita de chocolates. Pero el rubio no se encontraba muy feliz de verlo.

—Me cortaste. Un día de estos voy a empalarte.

—También me da mucho gusto verte, Anthony. ¿Salimos a dar un paseo?

—No. Te quedas conmigo el resto de la noche, en mi cuarto. —se cruzó de brazos, mirando al más bajo, con ojos retadores. Alastor, en cambio, mantuvo su sonrisa en todo momento.

—¿Y tu amigo?, según escuché, discutieron en la mañana.

—Que se joda, esta es mi venganza.

Y lo hizo entrar a la habitación, bloqueando la puerta.

**Día tres completado: Por un meme.**


	4. Fluir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día cuatro: Traición.

**Primera parte.**

El Hotel Hazbin celebra sus primeros diez años de existencia, y la prensa infernal aun no puede creerlo. Es un hecho histórico si se piensa bien, un hotel nacido de una idea absurda, se convertiría en uno de los centros más grandes de rehabilitación, tanto así que demonios de otros círculos llegaban hasta sus puertas, para ascender al Cielo. Diez años puede parecer poco, de hecho, lo es, pues la princesa todavía tiene un largo camino por delante si piensa llevar este proyecto mucho más allá. Diez años es poco en tiempo humano, pero en tiempo Infernal es un gran logro, considerando los percances por los que pudo pasar.

Desde su apertura oficial se han redimido muchos demonios dentro de aquellas puertas, pero no los suficientes para bajar la sobrepoblación, por lo que la siguiente idea sería expandirse a los otros círculos. ¿Cómo?, la princesa no lo tiene muy en claro de momento, pero lo haría, con el apoyo de su queridísimo personal. Continuarían con el arduo trabajo hasta conseguir resultados satisfactorios. Ahora mismo necesitan un descanso, y qué mejor descanso que una fiesta para bajar las tensiones. Se anunció por la televisión, radio, redes sociales, el Infierno entero se enteró de la celebración, y si la princesa tenía suerte, algún otro _overlord_ estaría dispuesto a ayudarla.

La ceremonia dio inicio. Los pecadores llegaban, gente curiosa también entró, amigos de los clientes, fue precioso ver tantos demonios juntos y en armonía. El corazón de Charlie latía lleno de alegría, y pudo sentir que lloraría muy pronto. Jamás creyó tener tal recepción algún día, y aquí está ahora, saludando a cada pecador y escuchando sus problemas, sus preguntas, la cantidad de redimidos. Fue esplendido. Y la cereza del pastel fue la llegada del príncipe Stolas, y Charlie se sintió desfallecer.

Angel está feliz por la princesa, y en serio quiere darle sus felicitaciones, pero una fiesta es una fiesta, y su prioridad ahora mismo era divertirse. Por supuesto trajo consigo a su amiga Cherri, porque una celebración sin ella estaría incompleta, sería sacrilegio. Ella aprovechó de traer entre sus prendas alcohol, pues según un mensaje de Angel, la princesa decidió quitarlos para evitar cualquier problema. Ellos no siguen reglas, y pronto las bebidas tenían un ligero toque a ron, whisky, o tequila. Charlie no tomó en cuenta eso, pensó que solo sería percepción suya, y siguió bebiendo con normalidad. Mientras tanto, Angel y Cherri se reían de haber completado su travesura con éxito.

Más o menos a las dos de la mañana, cuando el príncipe Stolas regresó a sus aposentos, acabó la diversión. Demasiado temprano para el gusto de los pecadores, quienes no tardaron en reclamar aquello con la princesa, recibiendo en respuesta un puñetazo en la cara, cortesía de Vaggie. La música se detuvo, los últimos vestigios de tragos fueron bebidos, y al final los demonios acabaron con sabor a poco en la boca. Angel y Cherri no podía creer que perdieron el tiempo en esta cosa —porque fiesta no podía llamarse—. ¡Una decepción!, esperaban más de la princesa, pero la realidad pegó un manotazo en la cara.

Angel bufó. Una chispa llegó a su mente, un pensamiento repentino, un recuerdo. Había visto a la mayoría del personal del hotel excepto a una persona, una persona que viene comiéndole los pensamientos por diez años y hoy, no lo vio por ningún lado. Alastor se hizo humo, ¿tal vez no lo vio?, o de lleno prefirió quedarse en su habitación haciendo otras cosas. Extraño, por lo general le gusta parlotear con la gente, hacer chistes —aburridos—, y molestar. Era la ocasión perfecta para entretenerse un rato, y a pesar de la cantidad de desastre que pudo ocasionar, no apareció. Muy extraño.

—¿Todo bien? —Cherri hizo chasquear sus dedos frente a los ojos del chico, y así pudo volver en sí mismo.

—Todo bien, solo estoy… pensando.

—¿En tu novio? —Cherri se rio después de esto, causando que Angel rodara los ojos, empujando a su amiga y riendo en el proceso.

—No es mi novio… todavía.

—¿Se lo vas a decir?, porque si no lo haré yo misma.

—¡Esta vez sí!, pero no lo he visto.

Cherri se rio más fuerte, y Angel cruzó sus cuatro brazos, mirando con tedio a la chica.

—¡En serio eres distraído! —la mujer indicó con el dedo un lugar específico del salón, y Angel siguió ese punto con la mirada. —Ahí, en el bar, hablando con esa chica desde que llegó. Creo que es una _overlord_ , no estoy segura.

Ah, por eso nunca pudo localizarlo.

La barra estuvo llena de demonios, y aunque no servían alcohol, se quedaban a parlotear con Husk u otro pecador. Ahora que ya todos regresaban a sus habitaciones y otros se despedían, tuvo una vista más clara al lugar donde estaba su amigo. Se le veía animado, como siempre, sonriendo y siendo tan hablador como de costumbre. A su lado una mujer cabellos blancos reía complacida, vistiendo ropas como de la época victoriana, luciendo como una duquesa. En efecto, una _overlord_ conocida por ser caníbal, Rosie si mal no recuerda su nombre. Ambos se veían muy contentos conversando, pero debido al contexto, la mujer tuvo que retirarse, despidiéndose de Alastor con la promesa de volverlo a visitar en algún otro momento.

—Me llamas para contarme como te fue. —Cherri le dio un empujón a su amigo para que comenzara a caminar, y le dedicó una mirada confiada. —Te veo más tarde Angie. —el chico no alcanzó a despedirse, solo vio como su amiga salía del establecimiento, y segundos después, una explosión en el edificio de enfrente hizo colapsar su estructura.

Bien. Ahora o nunca.

Arregló su cabello, así como el escote de su vestido. Su esponjosidad sobresalía, y lucía mucho más felpuda y suave que nunca. Tuvo cuidado en cada detalle de su anatomía, por más pequeño e insignificante, desde la forma del vestido hasta el color de labial que hacía resaltar más sus labios, todo fue planeado con tal de verse radiante, al igual que un sueño celestial. Un ángel caído sin dudas, y con ocho ojos puestos en solo un hombre.

A pasos seguros, sin dejar de ser sensuales, llegó hasta su amigo y le proporcionó una sonrisa encantadora. Alastor lo observó, callado, ¿tal vez pasmado?, quizás sí. Angel procedió a sentarse a su lado, sin esperar la autorización del otro, porque de todas formas no lo alejaría. La situación fluyó por si sola, sin presiones, sin inconvenientes por parte de algún demonio. Exclusividad absoluta, perfecta para una escena de romance, para una de confesión.

Alastor hizo aparecer en sus manos una pequeña cajetilla de tabaco, sacando uno y ofreciéndole en silencio a su acompañante, quien aceptó gustoso su oferta. No hizo falta un mechero, una llamara se hizo presente en los dedos del Demonio Radio, suficiente para hacer encender el cigarrillo y fumar a gusto. Angel dio su primera calada, pensando en el pasado, el presente, el futuro. Pensando en cuando se volvieron así de cercanos, cuando se complementaron de esta manera, al igual que dos piezas de un rompecabezas, hechas para encajar. Es irreal, un delirio.

Angel podía sentir su corazón latiendo furioso, estando muy cerca de salirse de su pecho y ponerse a saltar por ahí como desquiciado. ¿Estaba nervioso?, tal vez un poco. Tenerlo tan cerca siempre causa líos dentro en su mente.

Exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hasta el hombro de Alastor, para reposar sobre él. No hubo quejas, ni estática, ni distorsiones en la realidad, justo como pensó. Ya habían hecho esto antes, aunque en circunstancias muy distintas, y más tristes. De inmediato removió ese mal recuerdo de su cabeza, dándole importancia al ahora, en cómo está tan tranquilo a un lado de Alastor, disfrutando de la calma. Ojalá tuviera el poder de detener el tiempo. Le gustaría estar así para siempre, pausar este preciso instante, con la certeza de que no existirá un amanecer después. Solo ellos.

Angel se removió en el hombro de su acompañante, consiguiendo una posición más cómoda. Cerró los ojos, dando un suspiro. Tan inconcebible.

—¿Te divertiste? —empezó hablando Alastor. La araña negó con la cabeza.

—Poco tiempo, no me divertí nada. —una pequeña risa provino del Demonio Radio, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo. —¿Y tú?, te vi muy animado conversando con esa _overlord_. —no se sentía celoso de ella, para nada. Alastor se llevaba mejor con las mujeres, y eso nunca fue un problema para sus propósitos. Eran amigas, y ya. La química entre ellos es única, incapaz de ser replicada por alguna de esas mujeres. No lo entenderían.

—Rosie es una gran compañía, sobre todo en fiestas muertas como la de hoy. —Angel se echó a reír por eso último. Al menos no era el único con ese pensamiento. —Un desastre, y no un desastre agradable.

—Pienso lo mismo _sonrisas._ —Angel miró con el rabillo del ojo la mano desocupada de Alastor, y tuvo ganas de entrelazarla con la suya. Se acercó sutil, y a medio camino, se arrepintió. Aun no es el momento. —La próxima vez, tú y yo seremos los encargados de la fiesta, y haremos que sea inolvidable. ¡Imagina las posibilidades!

—Tentador, muy tentador. Concluiría en catástrofe.

—Bueno, pensé que te gustaba el caos. —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Por dentro está formulando ideas de cómo escapar de la situación si se tornaba incómoda. Al final, no fue necesario.

—Me conoces tan bien. —volvió a reír, menos fingido. Una risa verdadera. Angel ocultó su emoción en el hombro ajeno, restregando su rostro en él. —Es una idea maravillosa, y muy _divertida._ —la araña asintió con la cabeza, saliendo de su escondite para seguir fumando su cigarrillo, estando ahora a la mitad.

—Somos un dúo catastrófico, ¿no crees?

—Lo peor que ha tocado este Infierno, sin duda.

Queda el silencio, y no es incómodo. No es el silencio luego de una discusión, o un silencio antes de romper el hielo. Es diferente. Es cuando por fin encuentras a una persona tan unida a ti, que no hace falta hablar para sentirse acompañado, solo es necesario un poco de silencio y comodidad. Estar en paz.

Angel mueve el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, algo inquieto. ¿Sería el momento adecuado?, no le gustaría irrumpir en la atmosfera solo para decir algo sin importancia, y a la vez, quiere complementar sus palabras con el ambiente. Luce perfecto para una confesión, y más considerando el compañerismo que posee con Alastor, uno muy estrecho, parecido al que posee con su amiga Cherri. Lo conoce, él lo conoce, están bien. Puede hacerlo.

Queda erguido a un lado de su compañero, con los últimos vestigios de cigarrillo. Una última calada fue suficiente para acabarlo, y algunos minutos después, Alastor también finalizó el suyo. Es el momento, puede sentirlo en su corazón, en su cabeza. Puede hacerlo. El mando ahora es otorgado a sus sentimientos, quienes eran más seguros que sus ideas. Las emociones no mienten, no necesitan de discursos largos o rodeos en lo mismo. Fluyen al igual que un caudal.

Las palabras salen solas.

—Me gustas mucho.

El peso sobre sus hombros desaparece.

Silencio. El ambiente se fragmenta, deja de poseer esa aura única de antes, pesa respirar. Alastor voltea a verlo, confundido. —¿Puedes repetirlo?

Angel se siente ahogado, quiere salir corriendo a su habitación y encerrarse por lo que queda de noche. No está bien, y Alastor solo lo empeora al mirarlo así, confundido, como si acabara de escuchar el disparate más grande de su vida. Y por desgracia, Angel era ese disparate. Hizo mal en revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ahora por algo tan estúpido como el amor perdió una gran amistad que pudo quedar en eso, una linda amistad.

Está hecho para arruinar lo que toca.

—¡Lo siento! —Angel alza su voz, alejándose de Alastor lo máximo que puede. —No quise molestarte, yo solo… confundí las cosas. Estoy traicionando nuestra amistad. Yo… —se levanta del asiento, asustado. No puede soportar el rechazo, y menos viniendo de él. —Lo siento.

Acaba yéndose, asustado, en dirección a su habitación en la planta alta del hotel. Corrió por los pasillos, con miedo de poder verlo en alguna parte, y en el fondo, con la esperanza de ser detenido por Alastor. Tal vez su sombra, o un grito, lo que sea con tal de demostrar algo de interés en su persona, aceptaría lo que sea. Y nada llegó. El Infierno tiene muchas formas de castigar a los pecadores, y el amor es una de esas formas. La más cruel y hermosa.

Alastor salió de su confusión cuando vio a Angel perderse por los pasillos del hotel. Sus sentimientos lo tomaron por sorpresa, y no supo cómo responderle. Se sentía ¿feliz?, ¿genuina felicidad?, después de años aquí abajo, cuando creyó haber enterrado cada vestigio de su humanidad, ¿seguía sintiendo?, no es posible. Su corazón está muerto, las emociones eran un mal recuerdo de su mortalidad, ¿en qué minuto cambió tanto?, ¿en qué minuto comenzó a tenerle tanto cariño a Angel?

Es ridículo, imposible, pero ahí está. Florece conforme piensa más en su compañero, en sus aventuras juntos. Cuando ha llegado a sus brazos en busca de consuelo, cuando ríe, cuando lo ve feliz.

Su revelación llega tarde. Angel se ha ido, con el corazón hecho trizas, y debe estarlo odiando. En cierto modo se lo merece, por ser distraído, por no darse cuenta de lo evidente, por confundir las cosas con una amistad de diez años, siendo mucho más que eso. Quiere a Angel, de un modo que no puede entenderlo, pero lo quiere.

—No me dejaste responder.

**Día cuatro completado: Fluir.**


	5. Lo siento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día cinco: Reconciliación.

**Segunda parte, final.**

Los días avanzaron sin problemas, los recuerdos de aquella noche, donde dejó al descubierto la belleza de su corazón, quedaron en el más profundo vacío del olvido. La vida siguió su curso, incluso si dolía. Angel hubiera dado lo que sea por detener el mundo por un minuto, un segundo, con tal de parar las espinas crecientes en sus órganos. Hubiera dado su alma a Satán, Belcebú, Lucifer, a quien sea con tal de poder quitar de su mente al demonio del que se enamoró, y nunca podría sentir lo mismo por él.

Es gracioso. Siempre escoge a las peores personas, y siempre acaban destrozándolo.

Continuaron con su amistad aun si ya no se sentía como tal, y eso era peor que cualquier castigo, maltrato u agonía dado en el Infierno. Y no lo entiende. No entiende la actitud de Alastor, sigue siendo tan caballeroso con sus palabras, tan atento a sus cambios de humor, y sigue subiendo sus ánimos con chistes y anécdotas de su vida previa al Infierno. Angel no soportaría otra semana del mismo modo, ¿acaso no se da cuenta?, ¿tan distraído es?, está tan mal porque el propio Alastor es quien causa su pena. Sería más sencillo si tan solo hubieran dejado de hablarle.

Se cumple un mes desde el incidente. Es medianoche en el hotel, los inquilinos vuelven a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar luego de un arduo día de terapia, y entre ellos está Angel, sosteniendo a su cerdito en brazos mientras vuelven a su cuarto. La araña acaricia a su mascota con cuidado, hablándole en susurros sus penurias, sus alegrías, en como seguía creyendo en un amor imposible. Fat Nuggets escucha, empatizando con su dueño, e intentando en lo posible hacerlo sentir más confortable.

Está próximo a llegar a su cuarto. Su cerdito mascota se removió inquieto entre sus brazos, y de inmediato notó el motivo. Frente a la puerta de la habitación, está Alastor, quien al verlo llegar le dedica una de sus más sinceras sonrisas. Y sigue destrozando su interior, sigue causando estragos en su cabeza, sigue amándolo a pesar de haber sido rechazado. Intenta devolver el gesto, pero solo una mueca se le forma en el rostro, ya sin ganas de fingir más tiempo su sentir. Quiere odiarlo, en serio quiere despreciarlo con su alma, clavar una estaca en su corazón y verlo morir poco a poco, y no puede, porque está demasiado enganchado en su sonrisa y su forma de quererlo aun siendo amigos.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —empieza hablando su compañero. Angel abre la puerta de la habitación, asintiendo con la cabeza a la pregunta. No sabía para qué lo necesita, pero de seguro era algo relacionado con el hotel, las terapias, o solo pasar un rato agradable charlando.

—Estoy por ir dormir, pero adelante, ¿qué necesitas? —la araña deja a su mascota en el suelo, y no hizo falta darle la orden de ingresar, cuando sintió sus pesuñas tocar la alfombra corrió al cuarto, y entre la oscuridad se le podía ver oculto bajo la cama. Angel rió un poco de la escena, su cerdito tiene un trauma por todas las veces que Alastor intentó comerlo. —Le debes una terapia a Fat Nuggets.

—Me di cuenta. —El Demonio Radio miró al cerdito bajo la cama, y le sonrió desquiciado. —Pero no vine por eso. —dejó a la mascota en paz, que ya temblaba de miedo. —Vine a charlar contigo, sobre algo que dejamos pendiente hace algún tiempo.

Angel hizo memoria, y lo primero que apareció entre sus recuerdo fue ésa noche en específico. Los nervios lo invadieron. — _Oh_... ¿te refieres a-?

—Sí. Necesito aclarar algo.

—Pues... —Angel miró a varias direcciones, incómodo de estar pasando por esto—, déjalo así, ¿vale?, estaba un poco borracho.

—Mientes. —ese era uno de los tantos aspectos que odiaba del demonio, la forma en que, ahora, puede leer tan bien sus emociones. —No me dejaste contestar.

—¿Y?, de todas formas ya sé lo que dirás, y lo entiendo. —suspira. Mira hacia el suelo de alfombra, tratando de concentrarse en las peculiares formas de su tejido, y no en las palabras de su compañero. —Solo... olvídalo.

Alastor toma por el mentón al más alto, haciendo levantar su vista. Se ve en sus ojos la pena, la preocupación, el miedo, y se siente mal por haber causado tales emociones en el chico. Aunque ya sabía cómo levantar su ánimo. —Solo estás suponiendo mi respuesta, pero estás equivocado. Te quiero, de un modo incompresible para mí, pero lo hago.

Algo estalló dentro del interior de la araña. Tal vez es su corazón explotando, o tal vez, sus lagrimales dejando ir los sentimientos que mantuvo ocultos. Debe ser mentira, es una broma, quiere divertirse con su sufrimiento, de seguro es por pena. Y cuando ve sus ojos, nota en ellos plena verdad. No es ninguna broma. Le abraza, usando sus seis brazos para complementar aquel gesto cariñoso, y de paso, levantarlo del suelo, pues su peso era igual al de una pluma.

—¿Es en serio? —Angel se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, siendo fácil, pues estaban a la misma altura.

—Voy en serio. —lo toma por las mejillas, perdido en sus ojos bicolor. —Todavía no lo comprendo, pero es cierto. De verdad te quiero.

Angel solo puede sonreír, sin decir una palabra más. Ya todo fue dicho.


	6. Amar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día seis: Tema libre.

**Recomiendo discreción para este capítulo.**

El alba anuncia su llegada con ligeros rayos de luz, alumbrando tímidos cada rincón del Infierno en señal de un nuevo día de miserable existencia. Aquella iluminación llegó a los ojos de cada demonio en cada círculo, incluso a los más dormilones. En esa última categoría, se encuentra Angel, quien siente en sus parpados la llegada del amanecer inevitable. Frunce el ceño en su estado dormido, y por instinto, se cubre hasta quedar bajo las mantas, donde el Sol no puede interrumpir su ensoñación. Necesita unos minutos más, o algunas horas, quizás el día completo es la opción más correcta. No piensa poner un pie fuera de su habitación, y mucho menos verle la cara a Charlie. Ahora el mundo se compone de la cama, su cerdito, y él.

Los pensamientos dejaron de existir, se hundieron en el abismo del inconsciente. Bajo su capullo de sábanas, ya sin la molestia externa del amanecer, volvió a soñar. Está él, de pie frente a extensiones de verde hasta donde alcanzaban a ver sus ojos. Tiene la sensación de estar en un lugar conocido, haber pasado por aquí alguna vez, incluso si no lo recuerda. A unos metros cerca de él correteaban cerditos, que al verlo llegar se abalanzaron para recibirlo. Todos se parecían a Fat Nuggets, y todos eran tan lindos como él, con sus naricitas olisqueando su cara; suaves al igual que nubes. ¿Así era el paraíso celestial?, el hogar de Dios y los ángeles, serafines, querubines, ¿así de bello podía ser?, o es el producto de su agitada imaginación.

Si llega a redimirse, espera ver el paraíso así de hermoso.

De a poco, los cerditos empiezan a irse, uno por uno. La calidez que emanan se esfuma, así como sus olisqueos y sonidos. Cuando Angel ve a su alrededor, está en soledad en medio del prado, que también se aleja. El césped se va, los árboles, las deformidades del suelo. Acaba en un espacio en blanco, ¿o negro?, es difícil determinarlo. Es ligero, siente que puede flotar en la infinidad de lo inexistente, recorrer el universo entero si se lo propusiera. Y en frente, la figura espectral de algún ser lo toma por las manos y lo guía en silencio. Puede sentir una ligera frialdad extendiéndose por su piel, y avanza.

Abre los ojos.

Manos frías se deslizan por su espalda con total libertad, causantes claras de su despertar. En su vida después de muerto, conoce a un solo demonio en la extensión de Infierno poseedora esa característica, poder congelarlo hasta los huesos usando el tacto. Entreabre los ojos, curioso del extraño amanecer de hoy. Puede sentir el recorrido de los dedos por su espalda, pasando por las vértebras, tomando su tiempo para acariciar las costillas, y luego descender a la cintura. Se llena de escalofríos cuando las garras pasan por el abdomen, sin dañar la piel, teniendo en cada momento cuidado. Al final cierra sus ojos y disfruta de sus mimos, tan fríos y tan cálidos al mismo tiempo.

Pocas veces Alastor es así de cariñoso. Es alguien reservado en público, un hombre más de palabras y halagos, con el contacto entre pieles siendo el justo y necesario para la ocasión. En privado es más dulce, muestra una faceta más sentimental y menos racional, accediendo casi siempre a los caprichos de Angel. Y hoy es un día diferente. Sin motivo aparente, se escabulló dentro del cuarto para cuidarlo un domingo por la mañana, con cariños y mimos. ¿Por qué?, es su duda. ¿Busca algo?, ¿quiere pedirle un favor?, o la respuesta puede ser más sencilla. De cualquier forma, seguiría disfrutando de su amor.

Los labios de su pareja se unieron a las caricias, recorriendo los omoplatos y subiendo hasta la base del cuello, donde ahí se queda para depositar suaves besos en la piel blanquecina. Angel suspira, emborrachado de las sensaciones hermosas arremolinadas en su cuerpo. Ama la forma con que lo acaricia, aun si muy pocas veces lo demuestra con tanto afecto como hoy. Cae en sus garras, en su embrujo mortal. Las manos antes en su cintura se aventuran traviesas; paran en su pelusa, y los dedos se enredan entre sus mechones blancos y rosas. Está en un pequeño paraíso de sensaciones placenteras, ya experimentadas con anterioridad, pero sintiéndose mejores y llenas de algo único. Alastor es diferente a los clientes que tuvo, a Valentino, a cualquiera. Puede sentir su cariño, expresado en simples roces y besos.

Angel se da la vuelta para encarar a su amado, y sus miradas se cruzan combinando los colores en una danza sincronizada de matices. Perfecta.

—¿Te desperté? —Alastor es quien comienza hablando, y Angel asiente a su pregunta, aunque la respuesta sea obvia.

— _Duh._ —con una de sus manos superiores acaricia el rostro de su pareja. —Soñaba con un montón de Fat Nuggets cuando apareciste.

—Lamento haberte interrumpido, parecías disfrutarlo.

—Déjalo. —Angel mira sus ojos y escudriña en ellos hasta el más mínimo detalle, y no puede encontrar ninguna pista de su comportamiento inusual. —¿Por qué? —recién ahí las expresiones cambian, la sonrisa no es tan ancha, y sus orbes rojizos se tornan necesitados, faltos de algo importante. —¿Alastor?

—Es… difícil de explicar.

—¿Tan grave es?

—Puede serlo, dependiendo de cómo lo tomes.

Angel lo miró con intriga. No le gusta el rumbo que va tomando la conversación. —Dime, sea lo que sea no me voy a enojar, te lo juro.

—Enojar no, asustar.

Angel tragó saliva, medio nervioso. —Aun así, dímelo.

Alastor corta la distancia entre ambos, abrazando a su pareja con cuidado. En esa posición, se esconde en el cuello de su pareja, sintiendo las venas reaccionar a cada latido del corazón. Angel, por otro lado, sigue preocupado. — _Hambre._ —termina diciendo el Demonio Radio, despacio, sonando con una calma algo forzada.

La araña sigue confundida ante la revelación. —Ve a desayunar, tonto. —y Alastor niega con la cabeza. —¿Entonces?, no lo entiendo. —espera algún tipo de respuesta silenciosa, alguna señal, y nada. Su pareja en serio debe estar acomplejada sobre aquello que lo atormenta, de lo contrario, ya habría dicho su problemática. —¿Bebé?, ¿qué pasa?

— _Hambre_.

Angel nota la necesidad en esa simple palabra, y los nervios se disparan. ¿Hambre?, ¿qué puede significar?, ¿acaso es…? — _Oh…_ —el descubrimiento llega a su cabeza, el universo entero cobra sentido. —Yo… Es primera vez que haría algo así. —Piensa unos segundos, si acceder o no. —¿Por qué yo?

—No es obligación que aceptes. —Alastor sale de su escondite. Observa los ojos de su pareja. Tal y como pensaba, puede percibir en ellos nervios, intranquilidad, _miedo_. Odia asustarlo. —Podemos quedarnos así. Ya luego tendré tiempo de encontrar a alguien más.

—Pero viniste a mí, ¿por qué?

—Eras el más cercano, el más accesible. No pensaba mostrarte este lado mío todavía, y por tu reacción, seguía sin ser el momento adecuado.

—Yo… —en serio lo está pensando. Nunca ha estado metido en cosas como esa, ni siquiera en su antigua vida de trabajador sexual. No era su estilo, pero bajo el contexto presente, de verdad está considerando la opción. Están solos, es domingo, un día flojo en que ni la princesa se atrevería a levantarse temprano, y recién amanece. Tienen mucha privacidad, las condiciones son las adecuadas, y si pedía detenerse lo haría. —¿Podemos intentarlo?

Alastor hurga en los orbes de la araña, cada fisura, cada recoveco. El miedo de hace momentos deja de existir, pero no está convencido. Sigue buscando indicios de negatividad u obligación. Angel hace una mueca divertida al verlo tan concentrado. —No estoy mintiendo. —comenta, levantando el cuerpo de la cama, para ponerse sobre las piernas del demonio. Obtuvo un chirrido espantoso, pero continuó. —Confío en ti, tonto. Sé que no me harás daño. —Angel piensa eso último. —Bueno, de hacerme daño, lo harás, pero tú me entiendes, ¿cierto?

—Entiendo. —Alastor no está acostumbrado a estar en esa posición, con Angel sobre sus piernas y con sus brazos tras su nuca, tan cerca. Sigue siendo extraño, la sensación de otro ser humanoide tocándolo es rara, se siente muy ajeno a lo que haría, pero puede soportarlo si es alguien a quien aprecia mucho. Además, Angel es muy físico, por lo que necesita de su contacto casi siempre, como abrazos, por ejemplo, los adora un montón. —Intentaré no ser tan brusco.

—No me importaría si lo fueras. —coqueto, como siempre, incluso en las situaciones más raras. Alastor lo toma por la cintura y atrae el cuerpo del más alto hasta él, y se hunde en su esponjosidad, disfrutando de la suavidad del pelaje. Angel sabe que su lugar favorito de reposo, y no puede evitar carcajear. —¿Puedo sacarte una foto?

—No.

—Aburrido. —rueda los ojos. No entiende esa manía de odiar la tecnología, ha tratado de sacarle fotos desprevenido y siempre salen horribles, distorsionadas. No hay modo de hacerlo ceder, es un cabezadura. Un par de manos que estaban tras su nuca se alzan hasta sus cabellos rojizos, y sus dedos se enredan entre ellos. —Eres muy malo conmigo, de seguro no me quieres. —dramatiza, haciendo sonar su voz un poco más chillona, más melodramática.

—Si no te quisiera no estaríamos así. —Alastor alza la vista para ver el rostro de Angel, quien le mira de regreso. Sin decirse ni una palabra, ambos se acercan hasta quedar viéndose muy cerca, con las frentes juntas. —Estarías muerto por segunda vez.

—Me agrada la idea.

—A veces no te entiendo.

—Ya somos dos. —ríe, y Alastor le sigue. —Estamos locos.

—Te quiero tanto, Anthony.

No hubo más palabras de por medio. Angel acortó la distancia entre los dos, uniendo sus labios en un beso calmado, tomándose el tiempo necesario para disfrutar incluso ya conociéndose de sobra. Los besos con Alastor siempre eran así, muy lentos, muy suaves, casi como si estuviera teniendo cuidado al minuto de hacerlo, como si fuera a lastimarlo. El corazón de Angel se derrite por esos detalles minúsculos, y siendo tan gigantes al mismo tiempo. Se siente amado por primera vez en siglos.

El contacto se termina. Se miran y no hay algo que decir, no hace falta ninguna confirmación o palabra. Angel sonríe en su dirección, siendo ésa la señal positiva que definiría todo de aquí en adelante, una sonrisa confiada, llena de tantas emociones felices. Es extraño para Alastor, sería la primera persona que devoraría con su consentimiento, y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Decide continuar con la sesión de besos, abrazados tan juntos como pueden, mientras se dejan caer de nueva cuenta en la cama tras de ellos, pareciendo más suave de lo que recuerdan.

Los besos del Demonio Radio descienden hasta un punto más vulnerable dentro de la anatomía de Angel, su cuello delgado, bombeando sangre por sus venas al ritmo alocado de su corazón. Tiene la tentación de morder en esa zona, dejar fluir el líquido por la piel pálida de la araña, pero sería solo un desperdicio de su energía, necesitaba algo más. Al final opta por algo más sencillo. Deja besos en esa parte del cuerpo de su pareja, disfrutando de las pequeñas risas de Angel al acercar su respiración allí. Tan cosquilloso.

Sigue bajando en un recorrido de caricias y besos. En las clavículas deja algunas pequeñas mordidas, sin llegar a ser dolorosas o invasivas. El demonio sonríe sobre la piel de su pareja, ansioso de poder comenzar. Angel lo detiene de pronto. —No vas a matarme, ¿cierto?, porque tengo una lista de cosas que todavía no he hecho.

—No vas a morir. Te desmayarás en los primeros minutos.

Angel alzó una ceja, medio ofendido. —¿Es un reto?

—Tal vez. —tiene sus ojos risueños. Sería una muy interesante apuesta. —Menos de siete minutos.

—Van a ser diez _babe_.

—Hecho.

Unos locos enamorados.

Alastor termina recostado en la esponjosa pelusa de Angel, y este último piensa en lo tierno que se ve de ese modo. Luce tan indefenso. Cierra los ojos dando un suspiro, y usa sus brazos inferiores para abrazar a su pareja. Las manos superiores regresan hasta los cabellos rojizos de Alastor, acarician con cuidado las felpudas orejas del demonio, tan suaves, y tan delicadas. No sabe a ciencia cierta si las caricias en esa zona le gustan, pero siempre que las recibe, termina metiendo su cabeza en su hombro, así que considera eso como una respuesta positiva. Es como si se desconectara del mundo cuando recibe cariño, y eso es adorable.

Un dolor punzante atraviesa su pecho, y acaba gritando debido al inesperado movimiento. Abre los ojos medio lagrimeando. La mano de Alastor ha atravesado su tórax, y puede sentirla en medio de sus pulmones y corazón, sin hacer ningún movimiento más que estar ahí. La respiración se le dificulta, la sangre brota de su boca, tiembla de miedo. Alastor lo toma del mentón y alza su cabeza en su dirección. A sus labios llega un beso reconfortante, recuerda que está junto a él, puede confiar en que nada malo resultará de esto. Abre la boca para dejar pasar su lengua, se mezcla la sangre con la saliva, y no puede evitar pensar que también lo está disfrutando de una manera muy macabra.

La mano en su tórax se retira de la zona, y el aire frío mañanero invade los órganos expuestos. Siente una garra filosa juguetear con el límite de su piel, probando la textura, debatiendo qué hacer a continuación. Se hunde, jala hacia abajo, y la piel cede como si fuera mero papel. Angel abre la boca, y es callado por otro beso igual de demandante, igual de desquiciado. Por la nueva hendidura se asoman varios órganos; tripas, páncreas, estómago, y sangre manchan la cama de un peculiar rosa. Angel tiene que separarse del beso para respirar un poco, ya que cada vez parece costarle más. Es tan doloroso, tan diferente a todo lo que ha probado, y tan excitante a la vez. Lagrimea. Trata de levantar la cabeza para verse y es imposible, está demasiado débil para intentarlo. Alastor se preocupa al verlo tan agonizante, tal vez no puede soportarlo. —¿Quieres parar?

Angel niega con la cabeza. —Tú sigue. —con voz apenas audible, demasiada sangre en su garganta. Se siente asfixiado, y es embriagante.

Alastor no insiste más, si el deseo de su pareja es continuar, entonces lo haría. Mira entremedio de los pliegues de piel de la araña, y encuentra sus órganos, tan apetecibles. Se abre paso entre la sangre y la piel para tomar el páncreas, y arrancarlo de una sola vez con los dientes. Angel vuelve a gritar, se retuerce, escupe sangre por la boca, y ve con ojos aguados como Alastor devorar con tanto salvajismo el órgano extraído. La vista le parece erótica, llena de una extraña lujuria jamás experimentada. No sabe explicarlo, porque nunca fue sometido a una situación parecida, y no existe un punto de comparación posible. Es único.

Los ojos del Demonio Radio lucen idos, y su sonrisa luce grotesca. Angel lo ama tanto, en cada una de sus facetas.

El espacio del tórax se hace poco para Alastor. Toma ambos lados de sus costillas y jala hasta romperlas, pudiendo ver mejor. Luce tan exquisito. Sus manos no pueden decidir entre qué comer, por lo que toma todo a la vez. Estómago, hígado, riñones, chorrean sangre y Alastor los come. Y todavía necesita más. Angel ya no grita, tiene los ojos desorbitados, solo puede escuchar el crujir de sus huesos, su interior siendo invadido por afilados dientes, y los pulmones llenarse de sangre hasta no poder respirar. Quema, sufre, y a su vez, sigue en el paraíso, como morfina en todo su torrente sanguíneo, invadiendo su cabeza hasta llevarlo lejos del dolor. Y acaba sin respirar, llegando a un éxtasis inimaginable. El orgasmo más raro de su vida.

(…)

—¿Alastor? —es lo primero que dice al despertar. La cama luce limpia, tiene el pijama puesto y por suerte está completo, aunque se siente muy magullado. La luz indica el mediodía, quizás próximo a atardecer en el Infierno, ¿tanto tiempo le llevó regenerarse? —¿Bebé?

El demonio responde a su llamado, apareciendo en la orilla de la cama. —Estoy contigo. —toma una de sus tantas manos, y acaricia con cuidado sus estéticos dedos. Angel suspira en alivio. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubieran atropellado, y luego cuando vieron que estaba muerto me violaron. —Alastor ríe por esa extraña comparación. Nunca deja de sorprenderlo. —En fin, ¿te sientes mejor?

—Mucho mejor. Te lo agradezco mucho Angel.

— _Bah,_ no es nada. —le sonríe con ternura, recordando lo afligido que se sentía en un principio por su hambre de carne. Puede ser tan tierno, a su modo, claro está. —En fin, ¿cuántos minutos fueron?

—Seis.

Angel se atoró con su propia saliva, sin creer esa cifra. —¿¡Solo eso!?, ¡pero si fue una puta eternidad!

—Seis exactos, cariño. Perdiste.

—Carajo. —Alastor besa su mejilla, renovando sus ánimos. —A la próxima duraré diez minutos.

—Sigue soñando.

Angel se cruza de brazos, con expresión molesta. Y Alastor vuelve a besarlo en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que se recostaba a su lado.


	7. Ascender, descender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día siete: Redención. Humanos.

Está atardeciendo en la gran Nueva York. Dos hombres están en el tejado de algún departamento abandonado, viendo el ocaso llegar poco a poco. A un lado de ellos, descansa un rifle junto a una escopeta, ambas cargadas y listas para ser usadas, mas no era el momento todavía. “Un pequeño descanso antes de empezar” había dicho Angel. En alguna otra ocasión se habría negado, excusando ser un retraso a la cacería, pero hoy estuvo dispuesto a ceder. Tienen tiempo de sobra. Su presa aparecería en unas horas en los edificios de al frente, y estaría listos para darle una sorpresa de muerte.

Algunas nubes se veían en la inmensidad del cielo, y Angel alzaba la voz cuando encontraba alguna con forma curiosa, aunque a Alastor se le hacía difícil ver algo más que un cúmulo de nubarrones. Es curioso. Alastor podía distinguir en medio del bosque a una persona corriendo, y para ver el cielo no encontraba ni siquiera una mísera forma de gato. Tal vez su novio no tiene tanta imaginación, al menos no con cosas convencionales, porque a la hora de despellejar viva a una persona se le ocurren mil ideas en un instante. Angel se siente tan afortunado de tenerlo a su lado.

Y al mismo tiempo que piensa en su hermosa relación, también hay un ligero miedo creciendo. Desde muy temprano se siente así, inseguro, como si las cosas al final terminaran en un desastre. No logra entenderlo. Han asesinado a mucha gente juntos y nunca les ocurrió nada grave, y hoy es distinto. Debate si salir al anochecer, o quedarse en algún lugar hasta el amanecer. De una cosa está seguro, no es buena idea seguir estando en el tejado. Siente que hoy será su último día respirando, y la idea es aterradora. ¿Y si hoy acaba muriendo?, ¿o Alastor?, no quiere verlo morir, antes daría la vida por salvarlo.

Alastor nota la inquietud de Angel, el cómo mira en todas direcciones, el cómo su semblante se vuelve triste, y sus labios forman una mueca melancólica. Algo lo tiene muy acomplejado, y no es primera vez que pasa. No le agrada tenerlo así.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Eh?, ¡no!, no es nada. —bufa, mirando de nuevo al cielo. Es un atardecer precioso. —Solo… un presentimiento tonto.

—Lo mismo de siempre, ¿correcto?

—Sí. —Angel lo mira, apenado. —Hoy es diferente, de verdad creo que moriremos.

—Haría falta bastante gente para eso. —toma la mano a de su pareja, y este tiene un pequeño escalofrío.

—¿Tienes sangre?, ¿circulación?, porque no entiendo como estás tan frío siempre.

—Tal vez estoy muerto, y no te has dado cuenta. —con su mano libre se acerca al cuello de la camisa de Angel, y se mete dentro. Un chillido estruendoso sale de la boca del rubio, mientras le da palmadas para que se aleje. —Además, es muy divertido verte retorciéndote como gusano.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —por fin pudo sacárselo de encima, con un empujón bien merecido. Le da la espalda mientras le levanta el dedo de en medio, y lo escucha carcajeando. Se queda arrumado en una orilla, molesto, inflando las mejillas. —Desgraciado.

—Gracias por tus halagos, los aprecio.

Anthony rueda los ojos, continuando con su posición. El enojo se desvanece rápido, y de nuevo, es reemplazado con la inquietante sensación de miedo. Sabe que las cosas no terminarán bien por algún motivo, pero no puede predecir cuándo, ni dónde. Si este llega ser su último día vivo, entonces era momento de sacar varias dudas de su cabeza. —¿Alastor? —se da la vuelta para verlo mejor. —¿Crees en algo?

El aludido alza una ceja, confundido de la repentina duda. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes. Dios, reencarnación, vida después de la muerte… Redención.

—Hmm —Anthony espera una respuesta bien elaborada, como las que suele dar. Lo ve con ojos grandes, expectantes, para al final recibir un simple—: no.

—¿Qué? —eso fue una gran decepción. —¿Ni un poquito?

—¿Por qué tan interesado en saberlo?

—Bueno… —juguetea con sus dedos, buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse. Es un pensamiento demasiado infantil para su gusto. —De verdad creo que vamos a morir, estoy muy seguro. Por eso quiero saberlo, por si nos llega a ocurrir algo.

—¿Te preocupa no verme nunca más? —Alastor siendo tan egocéntrico en los peores momentos. Anthony rueda los ojos mientras lo empuja. —¡Que pensamiento tan complaciente!

—No entiendo cómo te soporto.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Angel se silencia algunos segundos, antes de volver a hablar. —¿Qué tal si postergamos la cacería?

—Si te hace sentir mejor, está bien.

—Gracias.

El cielo nocturno se asoma. Los edificios de la gran Nueva York encienden las luces, las calles también son iluminadas, y la vida de las personas continua su curso. Anthony suelta una bocanada de aire, con los ojos llenos de asombro. La vista siempre le parecerá hermosa, no importa cuantas veces la haya visto en su vida, nunca deja de tener la sensación de estar viéndola por primera vez. Si le toca morir, que sea en los brazos de su novio, mientras le canta al oído para hacerlo dormir, así como en las noches donde tiene pesadillas. Esperaba que el presentimiento en el cuerpo solo sea eso, una pesadilla de mal gusto.

—¿Alastor? —el otro lo mira, gesto suficiente para hacerlo entender que escucha. —Estuve pensando algo. —Angel siente frío debido al anochecer. Se acurruca entre los brazos de su pareja, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, relajados. —¿Me prometes buscarme en el Infierno?, si es que existe, claro.

—Eso es un hecho. —la respuesta no lo hace sentir mejor. Anthony cierra los ojos, deseando poder quedarse así el resto de la eternidad. —Aunque dudo que termines allá abajo.

—¿Dice que puedo Redimirme?

—Algo así. —Angel alzó una ceja, atento a las palabras. Ahora sí, viene una de sus explicaciones que lo dejan boquiabierto. —Según pasajes de la Biblia, cuando mueres, no vas al Cielo, no de inmediato. Antes te encuentras en un lugar, el Purgatorio, donde juzgan tu alma. Las más puras ingresan, las corruptas llegan al Infierno, algunas pueden ascender solo si cumplen sufren del castigo divino. Arrepentirse. Así el alma se purifica, y puedes llegar al Cielo.

Anthony era ajeno a la religión, por lo que la explicación de Alastor fue parecida a descubrir otro planeta. —Pensé que no te interesaban esos temas. 

—No me interesa, pero algunas cosas si llaman la atención.

—De todas formas, no me arrepiento de nada. —Alastor lo mira a los ojos, y Angel traga saliva. Sabe bien cuando miente, y ahora es uno de esos momentos. —¡Está bien!, de algunas cosas sí, pero en general nada.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Haberte conocido, obvio.

Alastor sonríe, de forma sincera. —¿Incluso si traté de cortarte la cabeza?

— _Meh,_ detalles. —Angel toma por las mejillas a su pareja, apretándolas en el proceso. Siguen siendo suaves y blandas. —Iré derecho al Infierno, y espero verte ahí. Si me olvidas, ¡te corto los brazos!

—Sería imposible olvidarme de tu irritante timbre de voz.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que te amo.

Angel lo mira molesto, y al final termina suspirando. Nunca iba a cambiar, y eso es lo que más ama de él. Abre los ojos para ver a Alastor, y se acerca para depositar un beso en sus labios. Algo en su interior se inquieta de forma violenta. Se siente diferente, es igual a una despedida. —¿Regresamos a casa? —dice al separarse, queriendo huir lo más pronto posible del lugar.

—Bien, yo haré la cena.

A veces no puedes huir del destino.

Anthony acertó esta vez. Nunca pudieron regresar.

**Día siete completado. Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leerme, nos vemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
